


A Fishy Tail

by Icecreamdancer



Series: Mermaid Magic [1]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: mermaid - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamdancer/pseuds/Icecreamdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when best friends amanda, kaitlyn and scarlet find their way into the moon pool and become mermaids, will they keep it a secret or tell the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you believe in mermaids?

" Come on kaitlyn! We are gonna be late! "  
" Dont rush me! " a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress and pumps calls to her bestie " I cant cind any good make-up! "  
" You dont need make-up now come on " a brown and black haired girl in a white tshirt and ripped jeans replyed with a tone of sass in her voice " Honastly kaitlyn, you're too pretty for make up "  
With a smile, kaitlyn grabs her purse and runs down the stairs and to the front door where she finds her best friend, scarlet, waiting for her. They hop in scarlet's jeep and drive to the pier where amanda johanson is sitting in a chair with her bright red sunglasses on.  
" about time you got here " she says slightly lifting her sunglasses, revealing her deep blue eyes " Ive been waiting for ten minutes! "  
They look at her with a look that causes her to smile. They have been planning a trip to the island off the coast of their hometown for weeks, always setting a meeting to make sure they all remembered the plan, but they never forgot. They step into a speed boat that amanda had rented for their trip and speed on over to the island. They were going too fast to notice a rock poking out of the water, crashing into it and getting flung out of the boat. They swim to the island and start to explore the forest that covers the island.  
" These rocks are slippery " amanda says with caution " Careful "  
But before she hears, scarlet hops to a rock but slips and falls into through a hole into a cave.  
" Scarlet! " Kaitlyn calls, running to the hole alongside amanda " Are you OK? "  
" No, I think I twisted my ankle " she calls back with a hint of pain in her voice " Please help me get out "  
Amanda, acting stupid, slid down the hole, landing next to scarlet. Amanda takes scarlet's arm and wraps it around her neck, helping her up. Just then, kaitlyn slides down, landing at their feet, almost knocking them down again.  
" Why did you come down instead of getting a vine to help us up? " scarlet says angrily  
" I wanted to make sure you were ok " kaitlyn says, slightly smiling. Scarlet hugs her with her avalible arm and notices a hallway in the side of the cave. " Hey look! " scarlet says pointing to the hallway and they head through it. On the other side they find they were in heart of the volcano. In the middle of the room a pool of water, glowing in the moonlight, connects to ocean with a thin tunnel that appears big enough for the three of them. Amanda smiles and she and scarlet head into the water, turning to kaitlyn. " Well come on! " amanda says with a smile " No no I cant " kaitlyn says, shaking her head as they look at her in confusion " I cant swim " They tease her by swimming around and saying how fun it is until she finally jumped into the water, slashing them in the process. Amand puts scarlet's arm around kaitlyn's neck and swims through the tunnel, counting how long it takes to get through. When she reappears, she looks at them and smiles. " Twenty seconds " she says " We can make it through " Just as she says that, the moon rises above the hole of the volcano. The water starts to bubble and after a few minutes, it stops. " OK what was that? " scarlet says, slightly scared. " No clue " Amanda says, shrugging. " Come on " They swim through the hole and emmerge on the other side. A big boat appears and help them out of the water. A worker on the boat notices scarlet's injury and wraps up her ankle. She smiles at the worker before he leaves, thanking him. When morning comes, her ankle is feeling better, but she stinks with the smell of salt water. She starts the water in a bath and ten seconds after she gets in, she becomes horrified at what she sees. Her legs have joins, grown scales and her feet have become a fin. She has grown a tail and become a mermaid. From amanda's point of view, the same predicament has happened to her, her legs have formed a orange, scaly tail. This is the same for kaitlyn. How could this have happened? How could they have become mermaids?


	2. Gaining powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing their experiance, the girls descover they have powers.

A dripping wet mermaid kaitlyn flops out of her bathtub and grabs a towel to dry herself off with. Once shes dry, she re-dresses and heads downstairs for breakfast right as her parents leaves. She finishes eating, as she is putting her dishes in the sink a person knocks on her door. She rushes over and opens it to find scarlet and amanda on the other side.  
" What are you doing here? " She asks confused. " We need to talk " amanda says, half annoyed half concerned. Kaitlyn lets them in and they all gather on the couch. She turns off the tv so its quiet to talk. " Something happened earlier " amanda says " when i got wet, i grew a tail " Scarlet gasps, looking shocked. The girls turn to her, looking confused on why she gasped. " Same thing happened to me! " scarlet announces " I got wet for what? Ten seconds? Next thing I knew, i had a orangey tail " Amanda and scarlet look at kaitlyn, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. " S-s-s-same " She stutters. They stare at her, had they all become mermaids? Or had they dreamt the same dream during the night. A smile creeps across amanda's face. Scarlet's expression changes to afraid, as the same thing happened to the three of them. They head to the kitchen and kaitlyn carefully gets a cup of water and sets it down. " Besides " amanda says " kaitlyn wouldnt even make a good mermaid, shes afraid of water " That comment strikes one of kaitlyn's nerves, making her mad. " Im not afraid of water, i just cant swim " kaitlyn says her face red with both embarrassment and anger. " Oh and she forgot to mention, she doesnt like fish " amanda says with a smirk. Kaitlyn balls her hand into a fist as an attempt not to shout at amanda. She looks over at her cup of water, with is now boiling. " What the? " kaitlyn says, puzzled. She touches the side of the cup " OW " The other girls gather around the cup and look at kaitlyn. " How did you do that? " amanda asks " I squeezed my hand into a fist, trying not to scream at you for insulting me- " kaitlyn says " I didnt insult you! I was telling it like it is " amanda says, cutting kaitlyn off. " Yes you did! " kaitlyn says back " No i didnt! " amanda shouts, throwing her arms around crazily in anger. A chill passes over them, they look to the cup again and its frozen solid. " But how? " kaitlyn questions. " Aww how come you guys get powers and not me? " scarlet says pouting. " Come on, lets research mermaids online " kaitlyn says, directing them to her laptop. They sit down and kaitlyn types in the google search bar " mermaid ". A page comes up and they click it and kaitlyn begins to read from it. " Mermaids have existed for millions of years, coming in all shapes and forms, each with a special power " kaitlyn reads with a smile, slightly turning to look at scarlet who is gleeming with joy. " Most mermaids either have the power to heat, freeze or move water, heating water consists of balling their hand into a fist, pointing at water to heat it to beyond its boiling point. Freezing water consists of flatening the hand, pointing at water to freeze it as solid as a rock. As for moving water, simply twisting the wrist, pointing at the water will cause the water to shape and move without the water running out. The full moon will put any mermaid in a trance until it becomes morning, one gaze and they are under " The girls look at each other in fear that it may happen them. " So, i may have the moving water power? " scarlet says and shrugs. " Lets go find out " kaitlyn says, closing her laptop and they head back to the cup. She heats the water slightly and she motions for scarlet to test for a power. Scarlet twists her wrist as shown on the mermaid page, and sure enough, the water moves, coming out of the cup. She stops and the water falls back into the cup, splashing as it does. They did it, they had powers.


End file.
